1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a semiconductor memory apparatus operates at a high speed, the semiconductor memory apparatus may be configured to operate in synchronization with a clock signal.
That is to say, the semiconductor memory apparatus synchronizes a signal with the clock signal, when this signal is to be transmitted outside of the semiconductor memory apparatus.
Since the semiconductor memory apparatus is a device which is configured to store data received from an external device and output stored data to the external device the semiconductor memory apparatus may include a circuit for transmitting and receiving data to and from the external device. Thus, this circuit for transmitting and receiving data becomes very important.
For example, when outputting stored data to the external device, the semiconductor memory apparatus may use a delay-locked loop (DLL) circuit for transmitting stored data in synchronization with a received clock signal. This received clock signal may be received from the external device.
As such, development of a DLL circuit which helps reduce power consumption by the semiconductor memory apparatus is desired after in the art.